Unovian journey
by ragnorock120
Summary: a man and his Gardevoir set off on a quest through unova and twart some plans on the way. there will be other relations in the story so its not only Gardevoir. And their is no gym battle in chapter 4 like i said.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon that honor belongs to nintendo/gamefreak.**

**Prologue: the beginning.**

I was in my house going to the living room I was six years old.

"Mom, Dad I'm going out to play with Adam" I yelled running to the door.

"All right be home in time for Dinner" my mom said from the kitchen.

"Ok bye" I ran out side to meet my best friend Adam in front of the forest near Nueva town where we always play. He was there waiting for me.

"What took you so long I been waiting ten while minutes" I laughed

"I wanted to see if you would wait that long and it seems you did"

"Well that's not very nice" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Aww come on let's go to the lake today" he got out of my grip and started running.

"Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute" I bolted toward him laughing we got into the forest and kept running playing Tag, hide-n-seek etc. we were resting under a tree we were talking of what to do next. I heard a voice come from the forest.

"_Help please anyone" _I sat up and looked around.

"Something the matter Ragno" I was still focused on finding the voice I got up and walked toward where I thought the voice came from I slowly tread and saw Patrat surrounding a small pokémon about the same size as me. I ran jumped over the Patrat- I am very athletic- and scooped up the pokémon and started running jumped over the Patrat again and made a b-line home. I could hear the Patrat chase me

I didn't know if Adam was here or not but I held the pokémon bridal style running as fast as I could I made it to my house and screamed.

"MOM, DAD PLEASE COME HERE!" they came running I finally saw the pokémon it was a Ralts with red hair that's not what they naturally look like.

"What Happened?"

"Adam and I were playing in the woods I heard a voice and followed it some Patrat were attacking it I got and ran here as fast as I could"

"RAGNO! What happened you just jumped in the group and then ran away man I was worried"

"Adam help get this Ralts better" he saw the Ralts and nodded I got inside and ran to my room and placed it on the bed.

"Hey there little one what's your name" she turned her head she was exhausted.

"_Kira my name is Kira" _ok it was a girl.

"Okay stay with me all right keep talking while my mom get the medical stuff" I took her small hand "All right Kira tell me umm what do you like colors, food, game anything"

"_I like the color blue, I…I like Sitrus berries, I never played any games" _

"All right good now tell me did you know your mom or dad"

"_My mommy she raised me then helped me escape bad people I never saw her again but I know that she is always with me, my daddy died protecting the village from bad people I am an orphan but that's okay mommy told me I would find someone unexpected that I will love and I trust her" _I sat and listened to her story my mom came in and ran tests Ralts was just exhausted I sighed in relief but I never left her she fell asleep sometime in between 10and11'o'clock and I fell asleep too head on the bed.

**4 years later**

I am 10 but last year the rules changed and now you have to be 18 to be a trainer. My first pokémon would have been that Ralts now Kirlia I saved four years ago we were best friends she became family and Adam found a Zorua and was raising him but also is held back by the 18+ rule. I was walking with Kirlia to the lab to help out Aurea Juniper for today we normally played courier and delivered things to Accumula town but today there was a note on the door 'out with dad see you soon Aurea Juniper'.

"Well I guess we have a day off oh well"

**7 years later**

I sat on a bench and Gardevoir was sitting next to me I had something to say to her before our journey started.

"Hey Kira I have something to tell you" this could make or brake our friendship.

"Yes Ragno what is it" she had learned to speak English in our time together her hair was longer than normal I reached the small of her back and was that wonderful shade of scarlet, her eyes seemed were a crimson so deep her pale white skin beautiful, soft.

"You see I… um I… I love you Kira" that was really hard to say but it felt like a weight was lifted.

"Say that again" I think she needed assurance but she sounded anxious.

"I love you Kira" she jumped on me in an embrace digging her head in the crook of my neck I wrapped my arms around her happy and relieved.

"I love you too Ragno" I heard that and hugged her tighter then I heard.

"About time" I know that voice Adam. Still holding Kira in an embrace I said.

"Were my feeling that obvious" he laughed.

"I saw Sableye who hide smiles better than you when you're around her"

"Well can we be alone" I ran my hands through her hair. I heard him leave and I pulled her away with some protest from her but I looked at her eyes and moved my face toward her and our lips met nothing big just a gentle kiss. I separated the kiss and looked into her eyes again.

"You wonder how the town will react to this" she asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you"

**Wow that's so fluffy but any ways next chapter is the beginning of their journey.R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 first battle

**Here is an installment of Unovian Journey. I shall try to answer all reviews now so here we go.**

**DACHEESECAKE FC****-thanks **

**Well that was quick anyway I won't list the disclaimer over and over again just look at the first chapter and it's their sorry but I gets annoying.**

**4 months later**

I woke the day after my 18th birthday and opened my eyes slowly it was December 27th (I wanted a winter environment for fluff okay) I layed under the sheets with Kira snuggled next to me head lay on my chest. I stroked her head, we had told the entire town the day after we got together and most of them said 'about time' others said 'he/she owes me 900 poke' and etc. so I guess everyone was okay with it my parents were the most supportive of this. I heard a knock which caused Kira to stir and open her eyes.

"Ragno, Kira the professor is here to see you I hope you can make it" I heard my mom's voice from behind the door.

"But if Kira needs help then just ask, you two Lopunny were very loud" my dad's voice pointed out in a half truth half tease tone. I blushed and Kira giggled.

"I'm fine but thanks for the concern Mr. Hakuro"

"Please call me dad after what happened I'm guessing that you will be calling me that soon enough anyway" he teased causing her to blush.

"All right dad leave us be we need to get ready" he said all right and left. I got out of bed and got dressed (A/N look at bio for description) I cracked my neck and picked up my bag and slipped on black fingerless gloves and clipped on a belt with 5 empty pokéballs and grabbed Kira's from the dresser and placed it on the belt. I turned and Kira was ready to go.

"You ready to go"

"Yeah let's go" we walked out of the room and went down the stairs and Aurea Juniper was sitting on the couch talking with mom, she noticed us and smiled and got up.

"How are you two?"

"Were good and you" she smiled

"Just great, but this isn't a friendly visit we're here to start you journey I see you already have your pokéballs" she reached in her lab coat pocket and pulled out a black and blue device and handed it to me "that's a Pokédex try it out" I pointed a Kira and pushed the button and another screen flipped up and an image popped up of a normal Gardevoir and a male computerized voice said.

"Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power" I then looked at Kira.

"I hope you never have to create a black hole for me" she giggled. I looked at Aurea and reached out my hand and she took it.

"I can't thank you enough for this Aurea and I hope you get a lab assistant as good as me" she smiled.

"So do I now have fun" she pulled me into a hug and separated 5 seconds later.

"I will and I wish you good luck in your research" I walked to mom and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You grow so fast first you save her life, and then raised her up healthy and strong, then fell in love with her you have grown so much since we moved here from Hoenn I hope you do great things" I separated the hug and walked over to Kira and took her hand.

"Did dad leave for Castelia already" she nodded "well then were off, tell dad I love him" we walked out the door and walked towards Route one. As we walked we got 'good luck' or 'stay safe' from the locals we made it to route 1 and we walked about 5 miles in then I heard.

"Wow your late do you know how long you made me and Shade wait she's practically pissed" it was Adams voice came from my left I looked over and he and his Zoroark- Shade- were standing under a tree.

"What did I make you wait again I swear if you and Shade weren't a thing I'd say you had a crush on me" he shook his head.

"Ha-ha, funny I wanted my first battle to be with you so sue me" he walked a few feet away from me and Shade stood next to him.

"Well ready when you are I pulled my Pokédex checked Kira's moves.

"Your Gardevoir knows Moon blast, Shadow ball, Focus blast, Teleport, Psychic, Calm mind, and Hidden power(Fighting)" I reviewed the moves and gave her a kiss before she took her spot in front of me in a battle stance.

"You go first for type disadvantage" Adam said since he let me go first I won't go easy on him I had linked my mind with Kira's now our emotions, thoughts and, knowledge are shared- essentially I can understand pokémon and I can communicate telepathically with Kira-so I'll teach him not to underestimate me.

"_Kira you hear me"_

"_Yes so we battle with telepathy"_

"_Yeah now use Calm mind then Hidden power"_ I saw her take a deep breath with increased her special attack and defense then she was surrounded by green orbs which she shot forward.

"Shade dodge then use Night slash" Shade avoided the spheres and charged back energy in her claws and she lunged to Kira.

"_Teleport then focus blast"_ Kira disappeared then reappeared behind Shade then charged a ball of blue energy.

"Shade dodge then use Night daze" Shade again maneuvered away from the attack and she shot beams from her eyes.

"_Teleport to dodge then use Moon blast"_ Kira teleported again then shot a ball of light at Shade.

"Shade dod…" it hit Shade and she was sent back into the tree and she had swirls in her eyes meaning she was unable to battle.

"Good fight Adam but I guess I won this time" he walked up to Shade and stroked her hair.

"Yeah and now you get a head start to your journey an unspoken prize, hey wait for me in Striaton will you" I nodded.

"Only if you promise the same" he nodded and I walked away from him heading for Accumula town. Kira and I were walking hand in hand down the route it was calm I looked at my Xtransceiver and it was lunch time I sighed.

"Well lunch time this should be a good place to stop" I took off my backpack and took out a small pan and some berries with bread. I cooked two grilled Oran berry sandwiches and we ate and planned out the journey ahead. When we finished I put out the fire and put away the leftovers and we continued to Accumula Town. We arrived 1 hour after Lunch we walked into the town Pokémon center and rented a room. We walked out side to see men in white uniforms and an elegantly dressed man giving a speech I only heard bits and peaces but it was something about called pokémon liberation. I walked toward the crowd and the man pointed to me.

"You don't you believe in pokémon liberation that all pokémon should be free"

"So you want all of us to release our pokémon is that it well Kira stays of her own free will she could leave and any time it pleased her I would even keep the pokéball so that no one may capture her again, not every trainer is a heartless bastard like you see it yes there are some but most trainers treat their pokémon with respect and love, I have seen trainers take the hit for their pokémon, catch them to soften the impact of being flung back, I have seen them die protecting their pokémon so get the idea that all trainers a evil out of your head, I mean look at you all high and mighty with releasing pokémon when you have six pokéballs on your belt, hypocrite much if you truly believe in what you preach release them here and now in front of us all" he looked at me like I was mutant or something and walked off to Route 2 his men followed and people whispered and murmured then dispersed I felt a hand on my shoulder and I realized I was clenching my fists I relaxed and turned to Kira.

"You talk like some public campaigner you know that" I laughed.

"Yeah I guess I got a little passionate about it but I don't know I guess the thought of separating from you is too much" she hugged me and I hugged back and a man interrupted by saying.

"I don't get it why does she show such affection for you" I pulled away from the hug.

"And who are you to say that anyway"

"Oh where are my manners my name is N" I looked over to N who stood behind me.

"Well N I hope you don't follow that man"

"I do but to a certain extent I don't like pokémon in their pokéballs but I do believe that we can be friends and equals" I nodded Kira wrapped her arms around my left arm and leaned on me a little.

"As you can see I treat my pokémon as more than a friend as well" he smiled.

"I'm glad there are some people who look at them as equals may we meet again"

**there, yes I know your supposed to battle N but I wanted N to seem less like an Asshole so there next chapter they get an adopted daughter.**


	3. Chapter 3 the voice

**Here is an installment of Unovian Journey. I shall try to answer all reviews now so here we go.**

**DACHEESECAKE ****–thanks for the support **

**I won't list the disclaimer over and over again just look at the first chapter and it's there, sorry but I gets annoying.**

We rented a room in the pokémon center and we lay awake.

"What do you think of this N guy?" I ask Kira she shifted to look up at me.

"He seems okay I didn't sense any hostility from him" I nodded and stroked her hair.

"I always seem to wonder, but I never elaborate, how you got red hair" she looked at me and shrugged.

"I never knew, I never really questioned it I like, don't you" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love it, it makes you seem unique" she smiled and rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes "Good night, love you" I said to her.

"Love you too" she said before falling asleep. It wasn't long before I was taken away by sleep as well.

I woke the next morning and waited for Kira to get up so I can do my morning routine and it seemed she didn't want to get up.

"Hey Kira" I moved my shoulder a little to try and get a reaction but nothing. I had an idea but it was far-fetched I kissed her and she woke up and kissed back.

"Good morning to you too" she answered and we broke off the kiss.

"Well it was the only way I could think to wake you up" she giggled.

"Well then maybe I should sleep in more often" I only shook my head as I got up and got ready and dressed. I decided to put my hoodie in my backpack and just wore my black under shirt. We ate and bought supplies and headed for route two. When we got to the route there was a crossroads the long way was a forested path and the short way a paved road straight to Striaton.

"Which way do you want to go Kira?" she looked at me and shrugged.

"Either way is good for me" I then took the thought; we went on a journey to see the sights and explore so I guess the most logical path is the long way for that matter.

"The long way I bet we could make new friends along the way" she nodded and it was settled. We walked the forest road and enjoyed it the sounds of pokémon and the wind rustling through the leaves it was peaceful I liked it. Kira had leaned against me and wrapped he arms around one of my arms she was enjoying the walk as well. I closed my eyes and took in the air when I heard a small voice in my head.

"_Help I'm scared"_ my eyes shot open.

"Kira is that you playing a trick on me" she looked at me like I was drunk.

"What are you talking about"  
"I heard a telepathic message for help did you not hear it" she shook her head. I kept walking and heard it louder this time.

"_Please I'm scared help"_ this time I answered back.

"_I can help if you tell me where you're at"_

"_Really, but I don't know where I am"_

"_Well send a psychic beacon and I will follow it" _I felt a strong psychic presence I looked to Kira who obviously felt it. We followed it to a small sanctuary post where people offered things to the guardian of the forest.

"Is anyone here hello?"

"_It's dark and I hear someone calling is that you" _I looked for a dark place that's enclosed the only place I could see was the sanctuary. I walked up and opened the small wood doors and something flew into me crying I held it.

"It's okay no one will harm you now tell me who are you" she took her face out of my shirt and looked up at me it was a Celebi and a rather young one.

"_I don't know who I am I hatched three days ago in the darkness and I was scared"_ a new born left alone in there why would anyone do that. I stroked her head- by the voice I'm guessing it's a girl-and smiled at her.

"You know me and Kira are traveling you want to come with us" she looked at me and smiled and flew in the air out of my and practically emanated joy. When she got it out of her system she flew down to Kira and whispered something which made Kira blush.

"What did she say?" she blushed even deeper.

"Umm she said umm" it was obvious it was something unexpected. Celebi flew to me and snuggled up to me I held her in my arms.

"She told me I could call you Daddy"-she's speaking English she learned it from going through our mind and learning it- I blushed now I knew why she was like that.

"Did she now" I looked to Kira

"She was a new born she needed someone as parental figure so I guess I sort of panicked" I shook my head.

"No that's all right I don't mind but you understand your place in all this right" she looked confused then her face was as red as a Vulpix. Then Celebi asked.

"Where does she stand in all this?"

"She's you Mom" I smiled at Celebi who seemed to like the thought "Well now that that's settled what to name you umm how about Gardenia" she nodded.

"I like that name"

"All right then that's your new name welcome to the family Gardenia" and I held a happy Celebi now Gardenia and we walked into the forest to find a way out.

"How are we going to explain this to you parents?"

"Damn I forgot about them"

**Next chapter I will have the gym battle Rival battle #2 and a new pokémon in the dreamyard-btw all his new pokémon will be psychic legendaries and he will *cough* engage with them*cough* and I want you to vote on a traveling companion I have three in mind now here they are.**

**# **

**# (AU version of course and he will be smart and strong in this one)**

**#3.A younger version of Cynthia (Ship if you'd like and if I get enough I will have a moment or two most likely not)**

**Any way R&R.**


	4. authors note

**In chapter 3 the options are Cylian, ash, Cynthia the site cut it off for some reason.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ruby

**All right Cylian is now out of the question. But something will happen in this chapter that some might not like but I think it explains why there are legendary Pokémon.**

We walked down the forested road with our newest edition Gardenia-Celebi-in my arms, she was asleep.

"Hey Kira before the gym battle, I want to go to the Dream yard in Striaton"

"That would be nice" we had made it out of the forest and into the city we went to the pokémon center and rented a room, we sat in the room and I looked at the time.

"Man time flies it's already 6'o'clock" wow we must have walked a lot more than I thought.

"Yeah I guess we did do a lot though so again how do we explain this to your parents" I sighed

"Bluntly and hope they believe us" she nodded and I lay down in bed Celebi had flew over to the other bed and curled up in a mass of blankets. Kira lay next to me and rested her head on my chest and she fell asleep immediately, I however took a bit longer mostly because I had a feeling tomorrow would hold a big change and usually those feelings are right.

I woke up and Kira was gone I sat up and saw she was taking care of Celebi in the bed next to mine.

"Man Kira you scared me how's Gardenia" she looked at me and smiled.

"She's fine just needed some company" I nodded and got up and got ready for the day. Today I again left my hoodie in my bag, Kira wanted to hold Gardenia but she was insistent that I did so it was a one sided conversation. I held the persistent Celebi in my arms and we walked to the dream yard I had asked Nurse Joy where it was and she gladly gave me directions. We made it in and walked around a bit, there was the one or two wild pokémon but Kira defeated them quickly enough.

"Again it seems to be a pattern with you I always have to wait"

"Adam you really should consider fighting other trainers they're everywhere"

"I did and they were all pushovers… what's that in you're arms there"

"Oh meet Gardenia our adopted daughter" he took out his Pokédex- I guess knowing it's not human- and scanned her.

_Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish. _

"The hell you got a Celebi" I covered Gardenia's ears.

"Hey, she's just a kid watch the language around her" he shook his head.

"The stuff that happens is weird" he straightened and breathed.

"But Adam what is it that you want?"

"A battle one-on-one" he motioned his hand and Shade jumped out of the shadows in a battle position.

"All right, Kira battle ready" Kira jumped in front of me and stood ready.

"Shade use Dark pulse" she fired a spiral of black energy at Kira.

"Teleport and Moon Blast" she disappeared avoiding the Dark Pulse and appeared behind Shade and shot a Moon blast at her.

"SHADE!" Adam exclaimed the move hit her and Kira appeared beside me and we waited for the smoke to clear, it cleared and Shade was barely standing.

"Kira, finish this with hidden power" she was surrounded by green orbs; Kira fired the orbs at Shade who tried to dodge but winced in pain from the previous attack was hit. When the smoke cleared she had fainted.

"Dang it you win again" I grinned but then saw Shade. I took out my Pokédex and scanned Gardenia for her moves.

"_Celebi knows Recover, Heal Pulse, Heal Bell, and Magical Leaf"_ I looked over the move list and nodded.

"Hey Gardenia" she woke up from her slumber.

"Yes Daddy" she sleepily said.

"Can you use Heal Pulse on Zoroark over there" she nodded and flew over and healed Shade in a minute Shade got back up and thanked Gardenia.

"Hey thanks Ragno" I nodded and Adam took Shade's hand, paw, whatever and walked off for a proper Pokémon Center treatment.

"Well I think we should set up camp and stay here for the night"

"That would be nice a night under the stars hmm, or are avoiding calling your parents" Kira said. I laughed nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she shook her head and pointed her finger jokingly at me.

"Oh no nothing will change my mind about this" I grinned sinisterly.

"Challenge Accepted" I leaned and whispered in her ear- no I won't say what I whisper is my business- and I backed away to see her face red as a Tomato Berry.

"I… um" I smiled.

"So that change your mind" she was still blushing and stuttering.

"I-I guess" I laughed.

"Daddy, why is mommy's face red" Gardenia asked a little concerned.

"She ate Tomato berry" I lied but Gardenia took it none the less.

"U-umm I will t-take Gardenia for fire wood" she said gesturing Gardenia to follow and they went to collect firewood. I set a blanket to lie on and sat down and listened to the sound of the forest. I felt some on my leg and looked down to see a pokémon laying their head on my lap. I took out my Pokédex and scanned her.

"_Latias the Eon Pokémon, Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with it's down and refracts light to alter its appearance._

"Hmm hey there little Latias are you lost" she was in-fact a small Latias.

"_No, Arceus told me that you are my daddy"_ I raised my eyebrow but shrugged if Arceus was involved I had no right to go against him, I stroked her head and she nuzzled my hand.

"Hey, Ragno I got the firewood and who's that" I looked back and saw Kira and Gardenia were coming towards me holding wood with Psychic.

"Hey, Kira, Gardenia this is…" I paused to think of a name.

"Is…" Kira repeated.

"Umm… Ruby her name Ruby" she nodded and took a closer look.

"Another baby pokémon" I nodded.

"Apparently Arceus is sending them our way" she sighed.

"Well if this keeps up we'll be an extended family" I laughed lightly.

"Well I guess we have two pokémon to explain to my parents *sigh* troublesome" Kira giggled and she sat next to me and stroked Ruby's back.

"Still I can't help but like this growing family I just hope it happens gradually" I nod.

"Yeah, but if Arceus says otherwise we have no choice" we both sighed.

**The poll is up and I changed Cynthia for an OC female Breeder and Cylian for N I hope you vote and R&R.**


End file.
